A Trip into the Woods
by smartntgirl
Summary: First One Shot for Perv Packs Pervy Picspiration.. E/B


**My Entry into this weeks PPSM Pervy Picspiration.. Please leave a review.. **

I knew he was there.. In the water… I could feel him watching me as I slowly slipped out of my skirt. I turned around trying to look anywhere but at him; still pretending I didn't see him staring - I slowly popped open each button on my blouse and slipped it off my shoulders taking slow steps towards the esky.

I was thirsty but not for what the esky held; I picked up a piece of ice and brought it to my lips, sucking seductively then ran it from collarbone to collarbone.

I perched myself on top of the picnic table - now clad only in my small red 'I want to be fucked' underwear set and I was doing anything to not to look back to where I last saw him. I was going to make him work for it, he was the arrogant bastard who drove me nuts - he knew how much I wanted him and yet every time I gave him the opportunity he went running like a scared little puppy dog - so I was going to wait and let him suffer for a while.

Ok so my plan didn't go exactly the way I thought it would. It was 38*c and I was sitting directly under the sun. Sweat was starting to form all over my body and it wasn't the sweat I envisioned. I huffed in frustration and climbed of the table - obviously my sexual frustrations where not going to be sorted out today.

Fuck..

It seems like another trip to the adult store since I broke my rabbit last week.

I bent over to grab my blouse, "You seem to have lost quite a lot of clothes."

My eyes went wide and I suddenly shot up. I turned to find the arrogant bastard with low rising swimmers towelling himself dry with one hand and holding my skirt in the other.

"I.. Uh… was trying to get some sun, you know winter doesn't do anything for a tan" I mumbled my way through, trying to look elsewhere - things like these always work out better in your head, but when the opportunity arises what exactly do you say 'yeh I partially stripped naked to entice you to finally screw me?' Im a little more diplomatic than that.

He moved closer, water droplets from his hair sliding down his toned body, he reached out and pushed down the straps of my bra.

"To get a great tan, you need to remove these scraps of fabric" he trailed his fingers along the area between my collarbones that the ice did earlier.

I swallowed hard and turned around trying to compose myself, but within moments I felt hands trailing my side as he placed his chest hard against me. "Do you feel what you do to me Ms Swan? How every time you enter my office I have to pretend I am too busy to notice that you always wear your hair up on Mondays to Wednesdays, but on Thursdays and Fridays you leave your hair down and sweep it over your left shoulder." He played with my hair while talking, slowly undoing it until it hung down my back.

His hands slowly make their way further down my back, and reach around my body to the front of my silly little knickers playing with the bow. His hands found his way inside, his calloused fingers found their way to my clit and slowly circled it. I moaned and my head rolled back onto his shoulder.

"Do you like this Ms Swan? Is this what you always wanted?" I moaned a little louder but it was short lived as he removed himself from around me.

I turned around to find him leaning against a tree, holding the bridge of his nose in obvious concern.

He seemed lost in thought and I suddenly felt self conscious - this wasn't going to happen, what a fool I've been - Chasing my boss, following him here, expecting something - anything..

I ran, I grabbed my clothes and ran..

"Ms Swan.. Bella… Wait!" I could hear him yelling behind me.

"I thought this is what you wanted! I thought you wanted to spice our relationship back up - I thought if we got away from the kids for just one night we could go back to what we where" I sobbed. It wasn't fair, I wanted this marriage to work, not crumble because we didn't have enough time for each other.

"Bella.. Stop" I turned abruptly, tears pouring down my face.

"I understand Edward.. Im not what you want anymore.. Im sure your new receptionist can make things all better for you"

"I want you, your still the sexy minx I married 11 years ago, but this is the local lake; this is a small town, what if someone saw us? What if Charlie or his deputy came by?" He was pleading with me, knowing how upset I was, but couldn't he see? This was our marriage I was trying to save..

"But.." Without warning his lips crashed to mine, his fingers dove into my hair, pulling me forward, tears mixing, animal instinct kicking in… I was pushed up against our car, Edward lifting my legs up to wrap around his waist.

"I just need you to love me.. I just need to feel like Im not just a mother or servant.." I whispered through tears and kisses

"I do Bella.. God I do love you…" His hands reach down in between us playing with the silk fabric of my underwear before tearing them apart, his thumb traced around my clit once again, while his finger went straight in me.. I arched, my body being unable to control itself..

"I need you, I just want you in me…" as difficult as it was to control my body I reached forward and unzipped his fly and within seconds had his hard length in my hand.

"Shit Bella - What are you doing to me?" He cursed into my shoulder as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his glorious cock.

I felt the familiar build up inside of me with every thrust of our hips colliding together. We where both so close and apart from our load moans and heavy breathing, nothing was said we both knew each other so well that words where not needed.

I felt Edward become harder and speed up and I was oh so close.

"Come for me baby.." Edward teased. Heaven and hell started moving and stars started moving in front of my eyes. I was gone. The walls crashed down and Edward followed, our urgent thrusts becoming slower as we came down from our high.

We slowly untangled ourselves and sweet kisses followed.

"Im sorry its taken us all this time to get back to that" Edward soberly said.

"I love you, but we need to get away sometimes.. A trip into the woods might just become a re-occurring thing."


End file.
